Confrontation
by JuminHan'sAssistant
Summary: What I thought Confrontation should've been.


English Short Story

The Confrontation

 _It was 1883 in London when everything got dangerous to go out at night. And that was all because of the good Dr Henry Jekyll using a drug to try and separate the evil side from him. But it went wrong and now 7 people were murdered in that late autumn by the evil Mr. Edward Hyde._

Dr Jekyll was worried, he felt the pains of the oncoming transformation and he tried ignoring them. He blocked off his intentions from Hyde. He had to end this before anyone else was murdered but his chemicals haven't come in yet. "It's over now… I know inside…. No one must ever know…. The sorry tale, of Edward Hyde, and those who died…. No one must ever know…..Jekyll looked around his destroyed lab, it was storming out and the lightning gave off light but it was still dark. He glanced at the papers that were stained with blood, each one showing a different murder. "They'd only see the tragedy… They'd not see my intent… The shadow of Hyde's evil would forever kill the good that I had-" Jekyll's legs suddenly gave out and he caught himself on the desk. Looking over to the mirror he saw Hyde standing there smirking in his reflection, leaning against the frame of it. "Did you really think that I would ever let you go? Did you think I'd ever set you free?" Jekyll had backed away from the mirror at this time and he got up, hiding the revolver behind his back he walked over to the mirror. "If you do I'm sad to say it simply isn't so…. You will NEVER get away from me!" Hyde looks at Jekyll and with one movement and a sharp glare Jekyll's arm is pulled from behind his back as it Hyde had grabbed his wrist. The revolver was dropped and Jekyll jumps back alarmed. "All that you are is a face in the mirror!" Jekyll shuts his eyes and turns away from the mirror. "I close my eyes and you disappear!" Hyde laughs and as soon as he does Jekyll is turned around to face the mirror. "I'm who you see when you face in the mirror! LONG after you're gone I will still be here!" Jekyll quickly goes for the revolver and cocks the gun before putting it under his chin. "All that you are is then end of a nightmare! All that you are is a dying scream! After tonight I shall end this demon dream!" Hyde knew what Jekyll was doing. Jekyll screamed in frustration as the gun was pulled away from his chin and Hyde smirked at him. "THIS is not a dream my friend and it will never end! This one is the nightmare that goes on!" Hyde raises the gun and fires it into the air, there was only one shot left in that gun. "HYDE IS HERE TO STAY NO MATTER WHAT YOU MAY PRETEND! And he'll flourish LONG after you're gone!"

Jekyll was thrown to the floor and he glares at Hyde. "Soon you will die and my silence will hide you! You cannot choose but to lose control!" Hyde rolls his eyes but Jekyll was getting panicked. "You can't control me I live deep inside you! Each day you'll feel me devour your soul!" Jekyll gets up and walks over to the cabinet with a chemical in it. It was poison and it would indeed kill both him and Hyde. "I don't need you to survive like you need me! I'll remain whole as you dance with death! After tonight, you shall breathe your final breath!" Hyde takes control and throws the chemical at the mirror shattering it. "I LIVE INSIDE YOU FOREVER! WITH SATAN HIMSELF BY MY SIDE! AND I'LL KNOW THAT NOW AND FOREVER THEY'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO SEPARATE JEKYLL FROM HYDE!" Jekyll was on his knees, his breathing was heavy and he couldn't focus his vision. "Can't…. You…. See…. It's…. Over now! It's time to die!" Hyde laughed knowing that he's winning. "No not I! Only you!" Jekyll tried getting up but landed on his back as the transformation pain was coming back. "If I die! You'll die too!" Hyde was becoming more powerful with each moment. "You'll die in me I'll be you!" Jekyll coughs up blood and pulls himself up using the desk. "Damn you Hyde! Leave me be!" Hyde laughed at him and he wasn't aware of Jekyll reaching for a chemical. "Can't you see? YOU ARE ME!" Jekyll glares at the reflection of Hyde which was now in the knife on the desk. "NO! Deep inside…" Jekyll raises the glass but Hyde pulls his arm down. "I AM YOU! YOU ARE HYDE!"

Jekyll tries once again to drink the chemical and fights against Hyde's hold. "No! NEVER!" Jekyll barked angrily and Hyde keeps trying to put the chemical down against Jekyll's will. "YES FOREVER!" Jekyll was shaking as the knife was brought to his throat. "God damn you Hyde! Take all of your evil deeds and rot in hell!" Jekyll manages to drink the chemical and Hyde laughs evilly. "Oh I'll see you there Jekyll!" Jekyll lights a match and throws it on the desk setting it on fire. "NEVER!" With that final scream and a flash of lightning, Jekyll falls to the floor knocked out.


End file.
